


Lean On Me

by dothechachaslide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothechachaslide/pseuds/dothechachaslide
Summary: Response to the prompt: Draco tells his parents he’s gay and they’re fine with it until he tells them he’s gay for potter and Lucius says.. bitch what





	Lean On Me

Draco sits up from the floor where he's been lying for the past hour, slowly putting back on his clothes. 

"What's the matter, Malfoy?" 

Draco scoffs and stretches, standing up fully and extending a hand for Harry to take. 

Harry grasps it and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. 

"What? Hmm?  
You got something on your mind?" 

Draco sighs but doesn't meet his eyes. 

"My mother. She.. knows." 

Harry looks up. Knows? About them? He stumbles around blearily, looking for his glasses before Draco stops him with a hand, placing them firmly on his nose. 

Harry can't help a slight smile. "What does she know exactly?" 

"That we have hot, passionate sex multiple times a week." 

Harry rolls his eyes. "Be serious." 

Draco shuffles his feet, picking at the sleeve of his robe. Harry lays a hand on his arm. He always does that with his robe when he's particularly nervous. He tries to cover up his Dark Mark as though someone is looking. 

"Me. This. Us. She knows it all." 

Harry stops. Us. Them. What are they? It was a question they'd been avoiding for months. 

Harry slowly takes Draco's hand and leads him over to the couch that appeared earlier in the room of requirement. They didn't make it quite that far. They rarely do. 

"This explains why you were so.. angry earlier," Harry says unhelpfully. 

He hadn't actually thought much about it. Angry Draco was pretty much like normal Draco. Except he kissed harder. That made thinking about the reasons he was angry slightly more difficult. 

"Potter." Draco pulls at his hair, sighing exasperatedly, "What am I gonna do?" 

Harry isn't sure what the protocol should be. He and Draco aren't exactly dating or anything.. but he... he cares for him. 

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asks. 

Draco looks down at his hands.

He seems to be weighing his options, thinking about if embarrassing himself is worth asking. what he wants. 

'I want you to hold me. Tell me everything's gonna be alright.'

He doesn't actually say this. 

Instead he meets Harry's eyes. It's enough. Harry knows every expression Malfoy makes like the back of his own hand. This one shows complete trust, he's open, afraid, terrified.  
It's not the first time Harry's seen the softer side of Draco Malfoy, that was when they'd just started whatever this was and Malfoy admitted he didn't want it to stop. Harry carefully scoots closer and wraps his arms around Draco like he's something fragile. He's trembling. 

"There's more," Draco whispers against Harry's chest, turning his head so he can listen to the rhythm of his heart beat. 

Harry waits. 

"She says that if I... she says that if I don't tell my father, she will." 

Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Draco's hair smells like the shampoo he uses. Apple and cinnamon. It's intoxicating. If this is what it means to be whatever he is with Draco, it's worth it.

"When?" Harry asks, keeping at the same low volume. 

"At dinner." 

Harry holds him tighter, he can feel the Earth shattering. Their carefully hidden world could come to an abrupt stop tonight. 

Not even Ron and Hermione knew and now..? 

"Have you told Pansy and Blaise that she knows?" Harry whispers. 

Draco shakes his head and Harry feels the motion against his chest. 

He presses his lips against the top of Draco's hair. It's a display Harry doesn't get to do often. Especially not before Draco admitted he actually felt something for him. Before when it was all agonizingly desperate kisses and soft moans echoing through closed off corridors. Don't get him wrong, that was brilliant. But now it's special. It's them. He won't let it end. It's the most honest to Merlin relationship either of them have ever had and Harry has told no one. 

Technically Draco hasn't either. Pansy and Blaise caught them together, Slytherins being so sneaky and all. And now.. thinking about people finding out, it brings Harry back to the present. 

"If you need a place to stay, Malfoy, we'll figure something out." 

Draco snorts almost sarcastically, "I'm not worried he'll kick me out, Harry. I'm worried he'll crucio the life out of me." 

Harry holds him a little tighter, thinking about Neville's parents. How they don't even know who he is. How there's a possibility that Draco... his Draco, wouldn't even recognize him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their first kiss had been fire. 

They were fighting in the corridor after hours, Harry was so riled up he'd forgotten Filch even existed. 

One moment Harry was throwing a punch, the next Draco had grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the wall. 

Draco kissed like he fought- aggressively, frantic, giving it his all. His mouth tasted like blood but that didn't stop Harry from plunging into with his tongue. 

This was real. This was happening. Harry wanted this. He chose it. 

He swung them around, holding Draco this time and it felt right. It was sloppy and wet and entirely uncoordinated but it was perfect. This was what he was meant to do. His new purpose. Forget defeating Voldemort, he was made to kiss Draco Malfoy. 

His lips burned but he didn't care, Draco's hand moved to rest on his chest and pushed him lightly away. 

Harry made a small sound and he felt Draco exhale a shaky breath, neither of them having moved far away. 

"Potter what.. what?" 

"Shut up- you'll ruin it." 

Draco laughed lightly and Harry felt him lightly trailing his hand up and down his back over his robes. This, this was what kissing was supposed to feel like. 

He leaned his forehead against Draco's and tried to even out his rapid breathing. Who knew kissing was such a workout. He should quit playing Quidditch and devote his like to kissing Malfoy. He felt dizzy and maybe a bit intoxicated. From now on, his drink of choice would be Malfoy. 

"What are we doing?" Draco's lips brushed lightly against Harry's with every word and he nearly groaned out loud. 

"Doesn't matter. Let's do it more." 

Harry felt Draco's lips tilt up into a half smirk-half smile and grinned back, going in for a kiss again and accidentally clicking their teeth together. Fuck. 

"Ow, Potter, are you so incompetent that you can't even avoid mauling the person you're snogging?" 

Still manages to be a complete tosser. 

"If you're so good, why don't you show me?" 

There was a split second where they pulled back slightly and looked at each other. Harry tried to memorise every speck of silver in those eyes. And then they were pushing forward and crashing their lips together again, acting like it was their last chance.

Harry dove into Malfoy's mouth and tried to explore every single corner. It was a fight for dominance like any other but this time there wasn't any real loser. 

Harry pressed closer and ran his hand through Draco's hair. It was silky like he'd always thought it might be- not that he'd been imagining this. Draco groaned and Harry couldn't help trying to push closer, slotting his knee between Draco's thighs and nearly gasping. Sweet Merlin they weren't kidding when they said this was heaven on Earth. Malfoy was heaven on Earth. Malfoy's mouth was hot and slick and it made him feel like he was lit on fire in a way only true Hell could. That was Malfoy for you, a little bit of both. Harry would take it all if it meant he got even a second more of this kissing thing. 

Draco pulled away and they both stood there, locked in each other's arms, hard, and out of breath. 

"We're- in the corridor and- late and- Filch, Peeves."

When Harry finally managed to piece together what Draco was trying to say, he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. What if this was the only time this happened? What if Draco pretended he was the only one who felt something? 

"Right so we should go-"

"Empty potions classroom. In the dungeons. Filch doesn't check there." 

He looked up and met Draco's eyes. Slightly erratic, looking for all the world like he was afraid for his life. 

Harry grinned and grabbed his hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius Malfoy settles his cold stare on his only son, his tea held stiffly in the air. 

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Draco?" 

Draco fidgets with his pocket square, trying not to shake noticeably. 

"Draco," Narcissa says, "Put that blasted thing away and answer your father." 

Draco sighs and folds it neatly, placing it in his coat pocket. "Dad.. erm uh-" 

"Don't stutter, it's unbecoming," his mother murmurs. 

Draco fights the urge to turn his head and glare. 

"Father," he starts again, much more surely, "I'm.. gay." 

There's a tense pause lasting several seconds too long for Draco's taste. 

"You heard me, right? Gay. Gay. I'm gay." 

Another pause. 

"Gay. You understand, Father? Right?" 

They sit for a moment more with no response. 

"You don't have to repeat it again, Draco, I'm sure he heard you perfectly well the first time," Narcissa says, extending an arm and squeezing Draco's hand in a way he supposes is meant to be comforting. 

It's not. 

Only Harry is comforting when he feels like this. Those blasted green eyes are like taking a fucking calming drought. He'd been in too deep since the first time he called him Harry in his head and not Potter. 

Draco looks up at the man before him. 

Lucius sneers. Well it's almost a sneer, but Draco wonders for a second if he's actually maybe... chuckling? No. Too merry.  
Snorting? Possibly. 

Lucius Malfoy, snorting. Imagine that. Only Draco didn't have to, cause there it was, right in front of him. For his own ears to hear. 

Lucius stops his weird choking, laughter sound and clears his throat. 

"Though it is ultimately a disappointment to purebloods and the Malfoy line as a whole, I suppose.. I take no extreme issue." 

Draco stares, wide eyed. 

"I mean it's not like we didn't suspect it. With the time you spend on your hair. More than your mother. So it's okay, as long as it doesn't upset the Dark Lord." 

This causes Draco's nerves to bubble again.  
He takes a deep breath. 

"Um.. father.. it's not just that I'm gay. I'm dating- well I mean," he realises he's stuttering and sends a careful look in his mothers direction, noticing her small grimace, "I'm gay for Harry Potter." 

Lucius stands from his seat and says, in a whisper sharp enough to be heard all the way in diagonally, "bitch, what?"

**Author's Note:**

> Listen if you wanted quality content you shouldn’t have come to me


End file.
